The disclosure generally relates to the field of computing systems, and more particularly to event chain detection.
Event indications are generated by computing systems and related components when an event is detected. The particular circumstances that give rise to an event can vary. For example, a software agent monitoring the operation of a computing system may determine that processor utilization has reached a threshold, which is detected as an event and results in an event indication being generated. As another example, a computing system may periodically generate event indications (i.e., the passage of a certain amount of time is detected as an event). Once generated, the event indications may be sent to an event management system
An event management system receives event indications from various components. When the event management system receives an event indication, the event management system identifies one or more rules to use in processing the event indication. Various data can be used to identify the rules to use for a particular event indication. For example, an event indication may include an event type. The event management system can identify any rules that are associated with the same event type.
Once the rules are identified, the event management system processes the event indications in accordance with the rules. The particular operations performed to process the event indications vary according to the rules. For example, a rule may specify that the event indication is forwarded to another component or that a new event indication be created and sent back to the event management system or another component.